


Who you gonna call?

by prosodiical



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Extra Treat, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon Fix-It, ToT: Monster Mash, Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/pseuds/prosodiical
Summary: There's a creature in Jacob's kitchen, and he doesn't know what to do. (Luckily, other people do.)





	Who you gonna call?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamiflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/gifts).



"Uh," Jacob says. The fading ring of the bell on his new bakery's door sounds loud and conspicuous in the not-empty-enough room, and Jacob swallows, wondering if he can pass this off as a hallucination if he just turns around right now and - goes.

The creature rummaging around in his kitchen slowly turns. There's flour and sugar and cocoa spilled messily along the floor, but all Jacob can focus on is the giant head and absurdly sharp teeth of the thing and the way the covered jar it knocks with its tail falls, straight through it, and crashes to the floor. The glass cracks, spilling his Nana's prize recipe raspberry jam in an oozing mess on the floor, and Jacob briefly, deliriously wonders how long it'll take to clean all this up. He's only got two hours before he's supposed to open, and it's his first day. He can't afford to screw this up.

Its mouth opens as it growls, and it takes a step toward him that looks very menacing. Jacob takes a step back and says, voice cracking, "Good - dinosaur. It's good. It's all good. I'll just - "

He reaches back behind him for the door handle, but it slips out of his grasp and the door opens behind him with a familiar, supposedly-cheery jingle; Jacob opens his mouth to say something, _don't come in_ or _it's not open yet_ , for whatever good that would do but he's shoved aside by a whirlwind blur of blue and stumbles over his feet as he tries to find his balance —

"Newt!"

It's a lady's voice, that. Jacob's arm is caught in her grip, surprisingly strong, and he's astonished to look at her: the delicate fall of her hair, the rosy pink of her cheeks. She's the most beautiful person he's ever seen and the smile she gives him, blindingly sweet, only makes him think it more. "Aw, sweetie," she says, and he can't help but want to ease the strange sadness from her eyes. "I'm okay, you know. I'm glad you're doing well."

"Thank you," Jacob says, belatedly, and she smiles at him again, heart-stoppingly lovely, before she turns - and Jacob abruptly remembers the dinosaur in his kitchen. "Be careful!"

"It's quite all right, everything's under control," says the man in the coat holding a stick in his kitchen, legs bent as he stares into the face of - that's a lot of teeth. His accent is incongruously British. "Come on, dear, this can't be what you've stayed here for - Queenie, the - "

"Exorcism, got it," she says, and pulls out her own - stick, which she waves in a complicated pattern, trailing light in the air, and something about it makes Jacob's head ache. The dinosaur tilts its head back, halfway through the kitchen ceiling, and lets out a ground-shaking roar. The entire kitchen rattles, baking trays and Jacob's nice metal knives falling to the floor. "Can you calm her?"

"She's not exactly happy about this," the man says, "and I can't blame her, you know. All that business with her poor bones, it's just asking for trouble - "

"Newt - "

The man waves his stick, too, says a series of gibberish words, and the dinosaur tilts its head down at him. If Jacob had to guess, he'd say she looked confused. "Shh," the man says, "don't worry. I'll make sure they won't do it again."

The lady sighs, but flicks her own stick and the glittering light she's been gathering zooms toward the dinosaur, hits it like a cracking egg, and the whole thing disappears in a faint _pop_. Jacob stares at the empty space where it was with a blank sort of bemusement. There's still jam seeping steadily out on the ground.

"Well," Newt says, as Queenie says, "Jacob - "

Jacob knows them. That's right.

Queenie's mouth purses, like she's struggling not to cry. "Hey," Jacob says, "hey, Queenie, don't - "

"I can't do this again," she says, and a moment later gives Newt a wide-eyed look. "Really?"

Newt looks as though he's biting back a smile. "You know how I feel about your laws."

Jacob says, "I don't want to get you guys in trouble..."

Newt turns away and waves his wand, and then Queenie does too, the magic of it still taking Jacob's breath away as his kitchen neatens, the jar repairs itself, and the entire mess tidies itself, utensils marching back to their places. Queenie smiles at him again, just as sweet and lovely as ever, and Jacob wishes awfully she'd never have to be sad again.

"You won't tell," Queenie says, quietly, and Jacob reaches out to reassure her; she takes his hand in hers, their fingers intertwined. "I know you won't."

Newt clears his throat. "I'll tell them it's sorted, then."

Jacob doesn't notice the sound of Newt popping away, doesn't have a single thought to spare that isn't Queenie and the sweet press of her mouth against his, for the first time without tears in the rain.


End file.
